User blog:KOsaurusREX/The Story of the SCP Foundation Part 2.5
Disclaimer: Please read this before reading the post!!! Thank you! This is a FAN-MADE Storyline of the events in SCP: Containment Breach. However, the majority of this "storyline" will stick to the original plot of the game, as well as including other SCP related projects/content created by fans, and other corners of the wikipedia's canon. This is going to be used for a project I'm working on called Project Salvation. If you haven't caught up with part 1, please make sure you do! Thank you. ---- SCP: Containment Breach: | Part 1 | Part 1.5 | Part 2 | Part 2.5 | Part 3 | '-----------------' SCP: Uprising ---- A week later, everything was ready. Since then, more anomalies had been contained, almost making the facility tightly packed. This included SCP-407, SCP-2427, SCP-2700, SCP-4679 and AO-5000. No one knew about anything that would happen within the next 5 minutes. The whole time Dr. Maynard had been celebrating his victory; thinking that his work was done. Only to find that it would later backfire. SCP-106 had breached containment again, and had stumbled upon Dr. Maynard's office by surprise. Savoring the opportunity, he took George with him to his world of pure insanity. Ben had been called in to do testing as D-9341, strangely, having no memory of what happened prior. Within minutes of reaching SCP-173's containment chamber, the breach was initiated; unleashing every single anomaly in the facility. Escaping 173's containment cell, Ben and the remaining surviving personnel search for a way out. Meanwhile, Connor, making his way through Site-48, stumbeled upon SCP-407. Upon listening to the music in the containment chamber, he began to transform; turning himself into a forest, killing him instantly. When he respawned, he became a tree trunk. Before he could do anything else, he was suddenly taken away by one of the creatures that had grown in the forest. While the two of them searched for a way out, they explored the rest of the facility. Eventually, they came into contact with SCP-2427-3, which had also breached containment. Ever since he'd been at the Foundation, Connor had been responsible for both anomaly and personell casualties that resulted in an untimely manner. It was like some form of bad luck that occured whenever he was involved in testing. It was no surprise he was going to see so many people die today. Watch had been restricted of his I-Class clearance and was sent to testing with SCP-053, interviewing Summer to ask her some questions. During the breach, one of the technicians that were on duty had caught sight of her for too long, and had begun to loose it. Desperate to save her, Watch over-powers the traumatized technician and, together, they proceed to find their way out of the facility. 15 minutes into the containment breach, Ben finds several incinerated bodies left behind by 106, including Dr. Maynard. Having no choice but to go down, Ben makes his way through the bottom floor of the facility; where all of the dangerous SCP's were kept. Of course, he didn't realize this until he was brought to the basement; where all of the 939 instances had broken free, and were looking for some chow. Elsewhere in the facility, other SCP's have either been wrecking havoc, left behind while in cross testing, or finding shelter to avoid disaster. Half an hour into the breach, the insurgency stepped in. Skinner, leading his men through the facility, took only three anomalies from the property; SCP-2700, SCP-4679, and AO-5000. Aside from causing a diversion, they were going to weaponize one of the recently contained anomalies for their benefit, wanting to create an army of SCP-5000's. While they took AO-5000 into custody, Skinner dealt with the rest of the dirty work. He was sure to make use of the rest of the things he had in possesion. Using SCP 2700 & SCP 4679, he created a ray gun capable of mass destruction with a single shot. Skinner fires the weapon upon the facility; destroying the whole building. Everyone survived the blast, but would then confront the wrath of Skinner and the power he obtained from SCP-4679-1. It wasn't over just yet... '----------------------------' Continued in Part 3... Category:Blog posts